Lunarah Dawnrider
Pronunciation: loon - ARR - ah Gender: Female Species: Fisher Place of Origin: Land of Ice and Snow Appearance: Tall, strikingly beautiful female Fisher. Fur is a rich chocolate brown all over, with darker bits on the back and long tail. Eyes are pure black pools with no pupils, which reflect any light heavily. Wears a circular gold helmet with a spike protruding from the crown, which has silver chain mail hanging in a mesh about her entire neck, all the way down to her shoulders. Has a red cloth wrapped as a turban around this helmet; both the turban and the helmet have earholes. Also wears a gold breastplate emblazoned with a ruby sun rising over two silver mountains; this is worn over a sleeveless silver chain-mail tunic, the slack and flowing skirt of which reaches her footpaws. Also has a long red cape, and a black leather belt. For accessories, has a gold hoop through her left ear, a ruby-studded gold band about her tail, and fingerless, gilded pawguards on her forepaws. Weilds a massive broadsword nearly as tall as she is, worn on a back-sheath. Also weilds a gilded stiletto, kept sheathed in her belt. Personality: Imperious, greedy, and cold-hearted. Has an almost tangible aura of queenliness emenating from her. Not particularly intellegent, save when it comes seeking means to getting her way. A warlord (or lady) and a fierce fighter; leads from the front. Very stubborn at times. Has a love for pretty things, especially her ship Night Heron. Is kleptomaniac and obsessive-compulsive; if she sets her heart on something, she HAS to have it. Backstory Lunarah was the daughter of Pennanti, the elder sister of Grumbu, and reportedly a very distant cousin of Wejak and Pequam. The latter, unbeknownst to her, became her sister-in-law via secret marriage to Grumbu. Her mother was the ruler of a robber horde of shipwrecked corsairs and thieves, and showed great favoritism to her pretty daughter; all her life, Lunarah was given everything she ever asked for, without questions. She was spoiled and obsessed with always getting her way, thinking she deserved it. She became a second ruler to the horde, and was allowed free reign to do as she wished. Among her various evil deeds during this time, she slew Pequam and Wejak for refusing to take part in the enslavement of several creatures and other outspoken beliefs against what she deemed should be status quo. When Grumbu found out, he swore revenge, though Lunarah never knew this any more than she knew that Pequam was his mate. He bided his time, though, not seeing when he could have an opportunity to do so without being forced to succeed to ruling the horde, which he had no desire to do. Therefore, over the seasons, he contented himself with using pranks and insolence to infuriate Lunarah, so she never had a moment's peace. She would have liked to kill him, but swore to her mother - who felt guilty for slaying Grumbu's father - that she would not do so, and thus became more and more enraged with her brother as the seasons went on. Lunarah became dissatisfied with the limited plunder in the land of Ice and Snow, and suggested her mother build a ship big enough for the entire horde, and sail away in search of new things to steal. Shortly before this was completed, Pennanti fell through some thin ice. She was pulled out but too late, dying of hypothermia. Lunarah sailed away in her ship ''Night Heron'', farther than most corsairs had ever gone before, bringing back so much slaves, new recruits and plunder as to make the horde greater than before. Her personal slave was the kit fox Cloud. She also trusted Haygart the healer and Taggra the ship's cook as confidants, to a slight degree, but this was always shaky and neither dared take too many chances with her unpredictable wrath. During this time, the treacherous magpie Artamid allied himself with Lunarah, giving her information on how to succeed in attacking his tribe and taking their treasure in return for sparing his life. He used to fly ahead and scout things out for her, and make allies with local vermin so Lunarah would have help whenever she arrived to attack a place. However, Lunarah's vermin deeply disliked and distrusted Artamid because of how he had betrayed his own flock, so she kept her use of him mostly secret so he would not be slain. She also attacked the Isle of Irgash, which had fallen into disarray and mutiny after the death of its warlord, and took the slaves and vermin there aboard her ship. She had a secret hold that none could enter save her most trusted captains, where she kept any treasure that she had not divvied among the crew (which indeed was most of it). Artamid flew ahead when Lunarah was sailing towards the Highlands and discovered Bowlaynee Castle, and the Eye of the Bruinne - the massive and priceless decorated gong that hung over the gates. He told Lunarah of it and she set a course for it at once, determined to acquire this great treasure bigger than any she'd ever seen. Artamid was actually scheming to get her killed by the fierce Highlanders, and her crew, so he could take her treasure for himself, but Lunarah never knew this. She refused to let any beast tell her sailing this way was a bad idea, killing Norvig for daring to do so. In her greed to get to Bowlaynee, Lunarah forced her creatures to sail too quickly and carelessly, wrecked her ship in the rocky inlet leading inland. She left two underlings to guard it and the rest of her mighty force, complete with slaves carrying bits of large catapults and other supplies for the march, trekked across the Highlands towards her goal. Her insane perseverance and her beasts' terror of her got her through what would have been several fatal setbacks to most other warlords. The slaves mounted a revolt, which she quelled by beheading one of their leaders Tanees. However, shortly thereafter, the Bowlaynians and their allies sneaked out to meet the advancing army and freed all her slaves, Taggra was wounded badly and nearly died, all the rest of her highest and most trusted captains were slain thanks to Artamid's scheming, and Grumbu - heretofore considered sort of a tenuous second in command - deserted and allied himself with her enemies, unable to stick out waiting for an impossible chance at revenge any longer. Every new obstacle only fueled her hatred of the Bowlaynians and her refusal to give up until she had the treasure. She made yet another vindictive enemy when she ordered her beasts to shoot down the Eagle King Bluddfedder MacSavage - his brother Hooktalon was heartbroken and also swore revenge, though he considered it accomplished without taking her life when he helped the Bowlaynians free all her slaves. Thanks to Lunarah, several goodbeasts were killed in subsequent skirmishes by her having her army always on alert with bow and arrow before the attackers could get close. Artamid was not happy with the way things were going, so he schemed again and fooled her into thinking a couple beasts had deserted her. She immediately charged towards the castle to stop them and saw the chance at a couple captives when she realized the three babes Gabriana, Willdun, and Jakub were outside the castle. She tried to take them captive but the Bowlaynians, one hare named Scotty in particular, rescued them. Willdun actually had a tiny bow and arrow, from target practice, on him, and he brazenly fired it at the army as he was retreating. The bolt struck Lunarah in the face, drilling a hole through her cheek. Devastated and infuriated by the loss of her beauty, Lunarah regrouped her army, got the catapult peices from where the slaves had left them, and gave the Bowlaynians an ultimatum - give up Grumbu, Willdun, and certain of her slaves to her, and the treasure, or die. They refused, and she mounted an attack. For a moment it seemed both sides would indeed wipe themselves out, for Lunarah would not let any of her beasts surrender and give up and the Bowlaynians were not about to surrender their home without a fight. However, the tide of the battle turned when a real Bruinne - actually, a bear - arrived on the scene and both armies had to temporarily work together to try to drive it off before they were all killed. Lunarah, by now insane with battle rage, attempted to attack and behead it on her own, and was killed when it stepped on her and crushed her. Grumbu projected his desire to kill her onto the bear, because he felt cheated of his revenge, and drove it off a cliff. Her army scattered and was not heard from again.Category:Villans Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Females Category:Corsairs Category:Slavers Category:Article stubs Category:Main Villain Category:Fishers Category:Northlanders